A Ganster's Wife
by Pinkie Pie Lover 13666
Summary: Haruhi is 27 years old, a lawyer, and recently married to Kasonada but someone in The Kasanoda Syndicate will do whatever it takes to dispose of Haruhi. Can Haruhi survive the backstabs, lies and rumors that Eshima Hatori inflicts on her or will she crumble under the pressure? This is my first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**A.N I am sorry in advance if Haruhi or Kasonada seem too ooc. Please review(flames are encouraged)!**

 **P.S This is my first fanfic so please point out any mistakes I make however, vulgar language WILL NOT be tolerated!**

Haruhi sighed in content as she walked down the aisle. She look at her husband-to-be from under her vail and began daydreaming on what their married life would be like and she began to think back to how it all started...

~Ouran High School 11 years previous~

Ever since Kasonada started visiting Haruhi at the Host Club everyday she began to stop daydreaming about what she needed to buy at the supermarket and started to daydream about him. At first it Haruhi thought it was because she was such good friends with him but then she wondered why none of the other host effected her like this. She believed it was because she had a crush him but dismissed the thought for she thought that if she had a crush it would only distract her. Mori and Honey senpai were the first to notice there was something different about the way she acted when Kasonada came to visit her and as soon as the Host Club was over they were going to have a talk with her. Haruhi began to wash the used tea cups from that day in the little kitchen hidden in the back of the room the Host Club occupied when Mori and Honey senpai walked up to her and Honey jumped into her arms and said,' Haru-chan is in love!' Haruhi looked at him in a state of confusion and said,'No I am not! where did you get that idea?' Honey replied, 'You always act so flustered and nervous when Kasonada is around and you start blushing when he does something nice" It was that moment that Haruhi realized she had a crush! Then the very next day Kasonada walked up to Harhui after class and said," Haruhi... will you be my girlfriend?

~Haruhi's POV~

I was so in shock that I just stuttered yes and then I passed out from happiness!

~Kasonada's POV~

OH MY GOD! SHE JUST PASSED OUT! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! I sweat-dropped and then decided the best thing to do was bring her to the nurse's office.

~Haruhi's POV~

I opened my eyes and realized that KASONADA WAS CARRYING ME BRIDAL STYLE! I wondered where he was taking me and then at that moment I saw the nurse's office and he walked in. A nice nurse saw that I was "unconscious" and had Kasonada place me on the bed. I pretended to still be passed out but the nurse put some ice on my forehead and I jolted up because the cold caught me by surprise. I decided to act like I just woke up and I didn't know where I was or what was going on. They bought my act and the nurse dismissed me after checking my temperature and a few other things first. As Kasonada walked me to The Host Club I said thanks for bringing me to the nurses office. Kasonoda then said,"That's what boyfriends are for!" At that moment I leaned in to kiss him and we were interrupted by Tamaki yelling," Get your filthy hands off my daughter!" I sighed in annoyance and explained the situation. I though to myself we've only been dating for less than a day and already all this drama is happening! Little did I know that was just the beginning...

~Wedding Day~

After the wedding was done Kasonada and Haruhi went to their new home(The Kasanoda Syndicate) and Kasonada officially introduced her to everybody and everyone in The Kasanoda Syndicate they all said," We welcome you young mistress!" Haruhi was at ease and felt very relaxed because Kasonada's followers ( Kasonada is the head of the Syndicate because his father passed away) were all kind to her because she was the reason Kasonada was happier than he hed ever been before. Well, everyone was happy about Haruhi... everyone but Eshima Hatori who hated Haruhi's very guts and wanted nothing more than to dispose of her.

 **A.N Wow! I am so sorry that took longer to write than I planned...I just wanted to say please leave a review and I hope you were able to read this without your eyes bleeding from my terrible writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in like 4 WEEKS! I have been busy with studying... anyway that is no excuse! *crawls under table* Please don't hate me for keeping you waiting so long : ( … well enjoy**

 **P.S I do not own Ouran Highschool the Host Club**

 **PP.S Just a reminder Haruhi is a lawer**

 **PPP.S Kasonada is Kasonada's last name so Harhui is Haruhi Kasonada**

Eshima Hatori USED to have one goal and that was to get Kasonada to fall in love with her so then they could get married and she would be rich… but ever since Haruhi came into the picture she then had a second goal...to get rid of Haruhi by any means possible.

~Eshima Hatori POV~

Ugg, I knew from day one this Haruhi girl was going to be a pain Kasonada was always talking about her going on and on about Haruhi this and Haruhi that. Although I was sure that I had more time to get him to fall in love with me but before I knew it he proposed. When I found out I was fuming mad but then I realized I could use her commoner status against her. I could frame her so then it looks like she married Kasonada for money! I kind of chuckled at the irony that I was going to framed Haruhi so then it looks like she married Kasonada for money when that's what want to do. I decided I was going to make Haruhi trust me and I would become her friend so then I can learn more about her and use it against her to weaken their marriage and then I would frame her.

~One day later~

I walked into the study/library where Haruhi usually was and was extremely happy to see that she was alone. I called out to her and she looked up from her documents I inferred that was one of her cases. I said," Is there anything you require young mistress?" It took every ounce of my willpower not to grit my teeth and I tried to talk in the sweetest voice I could muster.

She replied back," No thank you I'm good" I walked over to the bookshelf on her left and grabbed the book that I put there the day before and said," Have you ever read this book before?" She replied with, "No." I already knew that and said," Oh, it's young master's favorite book if you ever get the time you should read it." I then put the book on the table next to her and then secretly put an almost microscopic camera on the wall as I was walking out and said," Enjoy the book!" Little did she know she was falling into the 1st part of my elaborate trap.

I walked into my room and opened up my computer and clicked on the camera app I downloaded and turned on my camera through my computer and watched as she flipped through the book I gave her and she began to read…

 **DUN,DUN,DUNNNN! What does Haruhi find in this mysterious book? What does Eshima Hatori have in store for Haruhi next? Will my writing get better? Find out in the next few chapters of A Gangster's Wife!**


End file.
